Graphics including photographs, graphs, etc. other than text may be included on the pages of a document. If density settings or the like of the graphics are not appropriate, clipped white levels may appear on an image or shadow blocks may appear on the image. Thus, an image forming apparatus having a function of test-printing a document comprising a plurality of pages has been proposed.
In this type of image forming apparatus, a first page or a single page designated by a user can be printed. The user can then set printing conditions such as density or color balance according to a result of the test printing.
However, since often the size of text is large or the percentage of blank space may be large on the first page of the document, it may be difficult to determine the appropriate printing settings for the document even if a test printing has been performed. In addition, it may also be difficult to determine printing settings even when one specific page is selected to be test printed by the user.